blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Realmspawn (5e Race)
NOTE: IF YOUR CAMPAIGN DOES NOT ACTUALLY HAVE LADY CREATION AND/OR LORD DESTRUCTION, MOST LIKELY THIS RACE WOULD MAKE NO SENSE TO BE USED IN IT WITHOUT SHENANIGANS AND/OR TWEAKS. Realmspawn "Children of the two strongest entities in the world... We truly are freaks of nature, are we not?" -Diabolia Godith, Hellspawn Scholar, one of the few good-aligned Hellspawn in the world Physical Description Realmspawn are 7-9 feet tall anthro canines, which are direct descendants of the main two gods, Lady Creation and Lord Destruction. Their appearances are described in more detail in the Subraces. History When a mortal lays in bed with one of the two main gods, LC or LD, usually in disguise, the child will always be a Realmspawn, with Heavenspawn or Hellspawn, based on the respective god. At first feared for their god-like appearance, the very few of this rare race have somewhat been allowed into society, with most Hellspawn being persecuted against, and Heavenspawn being praised. Society Society for Realmspawn depends on the subrace; Heavenspawn can usually live in any society that isn't evil, while Hellspawn are typically respected by societies that are evil or chaotic in nature. Realmspawn Names Realmspawn names are typically based on words meaning Holiness or Angels for Heavenspawn, and Destruction or Devils for Hellspawn. Male Heaven: Jesus, Holart, Sora, Seraph, Celark, Leeroy Female Heaven: Angel, Creata, Sarah, Holly, Divine Male Hell: '''Diablo, Frenzy, Manic, Infernus, Vordak '''Female Hell: '''Diabolia, Lucy, Gravelyn, Crimson, Satia Realmspawn Traits A race that is just below demigods, Realmspawn are very powerful and potent. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Only Realmspawn subraces get these. ''Age.'' Realmspawn can live for centuries, or even millenia, due to the fact that they are very rarely born. ''Alignment.'' Heavenspawn are more commonly good, while Hellspawn are more commonly evil. However, there are VERY rare cases where they can be the reverse. ''Size.'' Medium ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Wings. You have a base flying speed of 15 ft., with the wings either being angelic or demonic, depending on if you're a Heavenspawn or Hellspawn, respectively. ''Divine Radiance. ''Instead of being classified as a Humanoid, you are instead classified as a Celestial. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Celestial/Abyssal, depending on if you're Heavenspawn or Hellspawn, respectively. Realmspawn Subraces Heavenspawn These are the more direct children of Lady Creation. They are white, fluffy humanoid foxes, with either blue or gold eyes, with long tails, and are usually female. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom increases by 2. Angelic Halo. ''You have a glowing halo above your head, giving light for 10 ft. and making that target regenerate 1d4 health at the start of each of your turns. (this is unaffected by healing affinity) This is disabled if you are knocked unconscious. You can give this halo to an ally, or take it back, as a bonus action. An ally cannot have it on them if they are further than 60 ft. away from you. ''Savior's Number. ''On any roll, if you get a 7, the result is changed to be the max, instead. (e.g. if it's a d20, it'd be equal to a 20. if it's a d7, nothing changes.) ''Healing Affinity. ''Healing effects are 25% stronger when caused by you. (e.g. healing spells you cast.) '''Hellspawn These are the more direct children of Lord Destruction. They are red, spiky humanoid wolves, with either red, purple, or white eyes, with short tails, and are usually male. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Cerberusian Descent. ''Starting at level 1, you can, as a regular action once per day, bite a target for 1d8 + your Strength modifier. At level 7, you grow a second head, allowing you to bite a second time. At level 14, you grow a third head, letting you bite a third time. ''Devil's Number. ''On any roll, if you get a 6, the result is changed to be the max, instead. (e.g. if it's a d20, it'd be equal to a 20. if it's a d6, nothing changes.) ''Destroying Affinity. ''For any attack you do, the modifier is added a second time as a die -1 (e.g. if you have +3 strength, you'd do damage+3+1d3-1) Clashspawn These are the offspring of either a Hellspawn with a Heavenspawn, or, more rarely, Lord Destruction with Lady Creation. Their gender and alignment can be anything. ''All Traits. ''Roll 6d2. For each 1, take that trait from Heavenspawn. For each 2, take it from Hellspawn. The order is as follows: Fur color, Eye color, Ability score increase, Halo/Cerbusian, Number, Affinity. Category:Hall of Shame